


Quadrant Awkward

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Collegestuck, Gen, Love/Hate, Quadrant Confusion, idfk It's just sollux and Karkat fighting, is it black or pale restraining who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't tell me what to do," Karkat hissed in a low voice, his teeth plucking his bottom lip. He looked absolutely frazzled, and Sollux had never felt more in charge of anything. Karkat was totally pinned.</p><p>But not for long.</p><p>~</p><p>Karkat breaks his laptop (again) and heads on over to Sollux's dorm room to demand he fix it (again). But Sollux ends up saying the wrong thing (again) - how does Karkat react? The only way he can.</p><p>Part of a collegestuck I was writing, but I figured it'll never be posted. So here's a lil' snippet that I liked uwu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrant Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> EHHHHHHHHHHH the collegestuck I mentioned. this is like a bit from chapter 2 maybe ill consider posting another bit that i liked from somewhere else but for now this is it yeh

22 looked as boring as every other door, slightly cracked and about the thickness of a piece of A4. For fear of an asshole Strider appearing out of thin air, Karkat refrained from thinking how ironic it was that Sollux was in a room with two two's in the numbering. Already someone had scrawled 'John AND Sollux' on the mandatory whiteboard on the wall; Karkat knew for a fact that he would rather spit on it and set it alight than put his name on his own room's.

He glared lasers into the wood before storming through it, the hinges protesting against Karkat's raging fury. At least his door wasn't the colour of shit. This looked like something a barkbeast -- or, dog -- would leave on a doormat as a welcome present.

"KK, what the fuck are you doing here," Sollux deadpanned. He was still on his bed, surrounded by computer equipment that was entirely unnecessary, saying as Sollux was only one person. "Wait -- you broke your computer again didn't you? That's the second time this year."

"Just fucking fix it, Captor. I want to have a working source of internet before tomorrow or you'll be seeing me a lot. I'd ask Equius but he's fucking creepy." Karkat stood in the center of the room, frowning at John's side and throwing disapproving glances at everything else that fell into his line of sight. He was silent for a second, before bursting, "It's all fucking Egbert's fault! If he hadn't have shown his stupid as fuck face my husktop would have hit a softer-than-concrete Dave instead. But FUCK no, the little nookstain just HAD to --"

"KK, slow down. I don't care about your little hate crush on EB, just give me the stupid husktop," Sollux detached himself from the tangle of wires now in his lap and stood to greet Karkat. 'Greet' is too nice a word for it. Also apparently 'hate-crush' was the wrong term. Karkat swung the carcass of technology into the air, waving it profusely while slinging swears at Sollux's bored demeanor. Bits of plastic covering had lodged themselves in Karkat's hair, but he hardly noticed.

"HATE CRUSH? Sollux fucking Captor I SWEAR I will tear out your eyes with my own CLAWS if you say that one more time you fucking--"

"FUCK, KK, chill out."

Karkat went to throw the broken husk of his computer at one of Sollux's screens, probably not the best idea; an angry Sollux usually resulted in more than a few electrical burns to the skin. He was inches away from crashing into the setup when Sollux saw his intention and stepped to block it, a red ray of fizzling energy forcing back Karkat's hand. Karkat growled against the burning restraint. Sollux silently thanked John for not being there; the guy probably would have left like the last room mate.

"Oh, FUCK no. Don't you fucking dare, KK, that shit is not okay," Sollux, with one of his actual hands forced Karkat to sit down, his legs only cooperating with a little bit of help from a blue strike to the knees.

Karkat seethed, swiping a hand toward Sollux as he fell, dragging him down with him. The both of them fell backwards in a tangled heap of roiling rage. Sollux took this opportunity to pin Karkat by the arms and legs, psionics buzzing wildly to keep down his ankles.

"Sollux you fucking asshole. Let me GO or so help me." 

"So help you what? God, can't you fucking stay put for one second?" Sollux rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Karkat wasn't too difficult to handle; it was mainly just technology that wouldn't cooperate that really hit him in the nerves...which was why it probably wasn't good for Sollux and Karkat to be in any kind of relationship.

Not that Sollux wouldn't want that, but that was besides the point. Black feelings were hard to deal with. At least with red, you didn't have to worry about 'platonically' loving someone. Because then it meant nothing. With black, it was a constant struggle to figure out whether you wanted to straddle them and kill them, or straddle them and...well the point is clear by now, really.

"Don't tell me what to do," Karkat hissed in a low voice, his teeth plucking his bottom lip. He looked absolutely frazzled, and Sollux had never felt more in charge of anything. Karkat was totally pinned.

But not for long.

Sollux wasn't the strongest troll to ever exist, and his flimsy noodle arms weren't really any match for a sickle weilding ball of fury. Karkat stopped struggling, to which Sollux had assumed he could loosen his grip -- bad idea. This was his oppurtunty to retaliate; Karkat launched forward, head-butting Sollux and knocking his glasses from his face. He was pretty sure he'd heard a crack -- whether that was bone or glass Karkat didn't really know or care.

Sollux reeled back, clutching his head while trying to find his glasses. He hissed at Karkat, a noise that was probably more in pain than anything else.

"Ow, ow, fuck, shit," he said, sitting on John's bed across the room for safety. "FUCK, KK. What the fuck."

Karkat seemed to have calmed down considerably after the violent episode, and was probably a little concerned for Sollux, had he not been in a bad mood beforehand. Still, he got up to check, mumbling things like, "It's just a fucking scratch/get over yourself/fucking idiot," on his way over.

Sollux refrained from slapping him across the face repeatedly, and instead took his hand away to reveal slightly metallic globules of mustard-y blood.

"Wow, KK. Thanks for the head wound."

"Fuck. Okay, sorry," Karkat scratched his head absentmindedly. He looked uncomfortably at the floor, before sticking a hand out in Sollux's direction. "Can we forget that happened?"

Sollux rolled his eyes and took his hand, a sign of peace he guessed. Some of the humans did it; probably meant nothing, really. He used Karkat's hand to pull himself up, then laughed at the debris on Karkat's head.

"You've got computer shit in your hair."

Karkat reacted the only way he could, with a loud outburst of, "Well get it the fuck out! I'm not walking around all day like that; my dignity has already been shit on once."

Sollux put a hand on Karkat's jaw to keep him from squirming, and began plucking little minuscule plastic shards with the tips of his fingers. A few times, he'd pulled his hair, and Karkat had yelled loud enough for neighbors to hear, but he'd quickly calmed down again.

It was weird, Sollux and Karkat could go from hating eachother to being almost in a moirallegiance. Either way, what they had could never fit into a quadrant that existed. Maybe it was just Karkat being a quadrant awkward troll. But they were both happy with it...in a strange sense of the word.


End file.
